


I'm Not Jealous

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Felix, Jealously, felinette - Freeform, territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Jealousy is such a middle school thing.Felix could not be jealous. He refused to be.Yep.He was definitely NOT jealous at all.





	I'm Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Felinette drawings. Mine suck. I have too many stories going on. OOF but super excited to share with you all!

Felix was not jealous. Maybe ticked off but for sure, not jealous at ALL.

He was a DeBlanc after all and they do not get those silly, childish feelings like jealousy.

However his superhero alter ego did kind of contradict his last name, seeing that he was a black cat and all. So was it okay to call this feeling jealousy?

No. Absolutely not. Black cat or not, Felix just did NOT get jealous for any reason.

“Marinette, as class president, could you please give our newest student a tour around the school?”

Marinette nodded and smiled at the teacher then to the boy standing shyly next to her, “Of course Mme Bustier.”

“Perfect!” Mme Bustier grinned at the dark hair girl then turned to the blonde boy, “Just meet up with Marinette after classes, alright Adrien?” Adrien smiled to the teacher and nodded. “Okay class. Let’s turn to page…” Class continued on as usual as Felix attempted to forget that fact that he was absolutely NOT jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks again for the tour, Marinette!”

“No problem Adrien. If you need any help, just ask!” Marinette waved the boy off as he got into his silver car.

“That Agreste guy is pretty cute. Don’t you think Marinette?” Alya smirked to the bluenette girl.

“Alya!” Marinette glared at her best friend, “You know I’m dating Felix.”

The brunette girl groaned, “Oh right. Sorry.” The two began to walk down the stairs, “How in the world did you end up with a guy as boring as him?”

The noirette girl huffed, “Felix isn’t boring. Well not all the time.” The girl giggled at the thought of her black cat, “He’s got untapped potential that I’ll get to soon.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Oh sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The two climbed down the last step before Marinette was pulled away from her brown eyed friend.

“Oof!” The noirette girl crashed into figure’s chest, feeling a familiar hold on her waist. The girl looked up and made a displeased look, “Felix! You can’t just pull on me like that! What if I fell?”

Felix hummed, “Then I would catch you.” Marinette felt a blush spread across her cheeks. The green eyed boy leaned down into the girl’s ear and whispered, “Meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight.” Marinette, still a blushing mess, nodded in response. Felix straightened back up and let go of the girl after kissing her forehead softly.

“Bye Felix.” Alya smiled, getting a nod from the boy as Marinette continued stand in spot where he held her. “Okay. I believe you now. That boy is definitely full of surprises.”

“You’re telling me.” Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“What did he say to you?”

The noirette girl turned to her best friend who was now beside her, “O-Oh, h-he just wanted to have dinner together tonight.”

Alya glanced over to her friend with a smirk, crossing her arms and leaned closer to the dark haired girl, “Is that all he wants from you tonight?”

Marinette tensed up and practically turned tomato red, “Alya!!” She pushed the laughing brunette lightly, “He’s not like that!” The girl covered her blush with her hands.

“Chill girl. I’m just teasing. Maybe.” Alya chuckled as Marinette responded with annoyed and frustrated groans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug landed gracefully near the black cat that was leaning over the rails of the Eiffel Tower, looking out to Paris’s night sky, “Hello minou~.” Chat turned and smiled, grabbing the girl quickly by her waist and kissed her lips softly. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his touch. The girl giggled on his lips and pulled back slowly. “You’re so clingy today Kitty.”

Felix huffed, “Am I not allowed to show my girlfriend love and affection?”

“You are. But most times it’s me initiating the love and affection.” Marinette kissed the boy’s nose.

“I just missed you is all.”

Marinette widen her eyes a bit and blushed, “W-We hung out in class and lunch you dork.”

The blonde boy shook his head, “Barely.”

Ladybug pursed her lips then smirked once she realized the very reason her boyfriend was being so clingy, “Are you being like this because I had to show the new kid around?”

Felix tensed up a bit, “N-No.”

The noirette girl giggled, keeping a playful look on her face. His reaction to her question was all she needed to push his buttons further. “You wouldn’t happen to be jealous now, would you minou?”

Chat turned his head away from the girl and blushed, “O-Of course not!”

Marinette hummed, “Well I guess you wouldn’t mind if I took his offer to out for dinner, right?”

Felix quickly looked back at the girl with a more serious expression, “What?”

“He invited me out for dinner as a thank you for showing him around. I told him that I’d think about it.” Marinette knew she was doing wrong by lying to her boyfriend. But the noirette couldn’t paw-ssibly give up an opportunity to make her boyfriend admit his jealousy. Adrien did actually invite her to dinner but with a different purpose. The dark haired girl politely declined stating her relationship with another certain blonde but asked to friends instead. Adrien, a little bummed but of course happy to have a friend, agreed.

The black cat tightened his hold on the girl’s waist and growled.

“What’s wrong minou?” Marinette smirked evilly. She was sure she’d get him fess up now.

“I can’t tell you whether you can go or not. I’d never want to control you like that.”

Wait. What?

Marinette gulped. Felix was never a controlling boyfriend which she always admired. But this wasn’t what she was hoping for. “O-Oh. O-Okay.” The girl turned her head away from him and bit her lip. Was it wrong that she at least wanted him to fight her to not go because he was jealous? Probably but she didn’t care. Chat smirked as the girl turned her head and took his chance to dip his head into her neck, kissing it softly. Marinette let out a quiet yelp and blushed bright red. “W-What are you doing?”

Felix only responded with a hum and licked up the girl’s neck slowly causing her to shiver. “C-Chat~.” Ladybug tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her neck as her chaton began to cover it with soft pecks. The girl bit her lip, stifling a moan when he reached between the base of her base of her neck and the beginning of her shoulder. The boy chuckled, able to hear the muffled noises coming from his girlfriend with his cat like ears. He began to suck on a piece of her skin causing her finally release the noises she was holding back. “C-Ch-Ah~t.” Marinette gripped onto his shoulders as her mind became cloudier by the second.

Felix pulled away from the girl, still holding her waist and smirked, seeing the fogging blue bell eyes staring back at him. “There. Now you can go to the dinner.”

Ladybug, still terribly dazed by his actions, blinked at him a few times before reaching for her neck, “D-Did you give me a hickey?”

“Maybe.” Chat shrugged his shoulders.

Marinette blushed and growled, “W-Why?!”

He hummed and pulled the girl’s body closer to his, “Just claiming what’s mine is all.”

The noirette girl pursed her lips then smirked, “So you ARE jealous!”

Felix returned the smirk making his girlfriend turn even redder, “I’d say more like territorial.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Thank you guys so much for you encouraging words and support! You are all absolutely amazing.


End file.
